Fireworks
by Kleia
Summary: One-Shot: Maybe it wasn't bad to have a change of heart for at least a day. Rated T for language.


**Fireworks**

**Summary: **Maybe it wasn't bad to have a change of heart for at least a day.

**A/N: **Happy New Year, folks! So I've decided to give you guys a small present for always reading _Secrecy_, not only that, but reviewing, following, and faving it, too. I'm really glad that you've decided to stop by my village and see what houses I've made. I really appreciate it. It motivates me, you know? Not only that, I've decided to start the year fresh by posting a new one-shot! (Since all my one-shots are—) Anyway, I hope you like it!

By the way, I'm trying my best here okay? Better cope with my low sense of humor. And imagination. Yep.

**DISCLAIMER: **_Kleia does not own Letter Bee. Hiroyuki Asada does._

**WARNING: **May contain curses, and OCs are not present in this fanfiction. Oh and, it's my first time to write a parody fic of some sort. So yyeeaahh.

* * *

><p>It was the three hundredth and sixty-fifth day of the year, and Zazie knew all too well on what was about to happen: lots of people screaming, streamers, screaming, sounds of horns everywhere, squealing, and those <em>things <em>that spin round and round creating that annoying noise. He cringed. And lastly, fireworks. Fire. Works. He didn't even know when those _things_ were created nor when it came to Amberground itself. (Because in a land surrounded by water and the stupidity of the citizens in the area, it was strange how it happened.)

And boats weren't even invented yet. And he didn't even know if the townsfolk know the words 'boat' and 'shipping' or 'import' mean.

Not that he did, anyway.

Because all the advanced technology they ever had were Jiggy's iron horse.

He's so cool. Nobody will ever be as cool and sassy as he is.

_Too bad he didn't show up that much in the manga…, _he thought in dismay, frowning as he strolled down the halls of the Hive, the happy aura of the workers and citizens getting into his neutral one. Because he barely shows any emotion in any screen time he had.

Unless it was about Jiggy.

Zazie idolized Jiggy ever since he saw him walk in the Hive. With a cool mode of transportation (the so-called "iron horse"), a cool dingo who was named after a certain boy band member, a cool job which uses up most of his heart without him completely consuming it, and cool words which Zazie barely understands because of his lack of knowledge on words but still finds it cool—why could he not like Jiggy? Heck, even his own siblings admire him so much.

It wasn't like Zazie was gay. He just likes him in a creepy-fanboy-way which would get him to the point of getting jealous of Lag because he was able to ride on his iron horse.

Well, he _was _able to ride it, too, so... _screw you, Lag. _He thought in triumph, smirking.

"Hey, Zazie!" a familiar chubby-boy-who-loves-pizza-sounding voice called from a distance. He heard his heavy footsteps against the floor and his huffs of exhaustion from running. He was really out of shape. "Are you coming tonight?" Connor asked once Zazie decided to turn around and acknowledge his presence.

Zazie threw him a questioning look as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "What's gonna happen—oh. Oh." He said in realization and slight shock as he remembered Lag inviting him to a party tonight.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Zazie! Wait up!" Lag shouted from the distance as Zazie was about to exit the Hive.<em>

_Looking back, he blinked in curiosity as Lag and Niche ran up to him. "Ah, hey Lag. What's up?" he casually asked, hands in his uniform pockets as usual. He just finished his delivery that day and was just about ready to collapse on his hard bed. (He couldn't even believe he could sleep on it.) _

_Out of breath, Lag incoherently said something near: "Party... tomorrow... at Sylvette's," then proceeded to exclaim, "Please come, Zazie!" as he stood up straight, still huffing, and eyes flaring in determination. Typical Lag. _

_Zazie removed his hands from his pockets, watching Lag's pleading face, and raised it across his chest. "Whoa, wait, wait," he said hurriedly. He felt his face scrunch up in misunderstanding. "What did you say?" he asked, nose wrinkled as he slightly neared his face to Lag's. (Key word being: slightly. Zazie was pretty aware of the crazy Yaoi bitches around Amberground.) Because who would strut up to him, say something unclear, then plead him to come to something he didn't even know about? _

_Of course._

_Lag was the only answer to that._

_Stupid Child of Light._

_"Please come tomorrow to our party! To celebrate the new year! Please, Zazie! It's only once a year!" Lag pleaded, throwing him his signature 'crybaby-boy-puppy-eyes' look. Yes, it was a combo of tears and a super duper shiny single magenta eye pleading you for something completely shitty. "It's gonna be really fun!" he added._

_Zazie was insulted. Was Lag mocking him or something? Because he knew that Lag was well-aware of how anti-fun Zazie is._

_He continued to stare into Lag's eye that pleaded. He turned away and closed his eyes. "Of course not!" he dismissively said, taking a small peek at Lag, who started to burst. Literally burst out crying. Tears all over the place._

_It embarrassed him._

_But it was Lag anyway. Everyone knows how unstable his tear ducts are._

_And how he could let go of his pride so easily because of shamelessly crying in public._

_"B-b-but... but why?!" Lag asked-shouted in a whiny tone of voice as Niche glared at him, her hair instantly forming a large sword which intimidated Zazie. Lag put a hand around Niche just as she was about to tackle Zazie, who eyed her in horror. "Ni-Niche! You_—_you m-mustn't hurt p-people...!" _

_"But Zazie hurt Lag! Niche must pay! Because Niche is Lag's dingo!" she darkly said, pointing her sword-hair at him._

_Zazie chuckled nervously as he took a step back towards the door. "H-hey Lag, don't you wanna hear my answer?" he apprehensively asked, his hand finding its way to the knob, slowly turning it. Lag nodded as tears continued to flow down his cheeks. He glanced at Niche who still glared at him. "I can't come because..." he slowly said, slightly opening the door and taking in a deep breath._

_He was ready to give up his pride as a man._

_"Shiiiiiiiiit!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran as fast as he could out of the Hive, never looking back._

* * *

><p><em>End of Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>Damned Niche.<p>

Zazie tsked, lowering his hat as he glowered. Stupid Lag. Stupid—and scary—Niche.

"Uh, Zazie?" Connor asked, catching his attention.

He abruptly snapped his head at Connor, who sort of eyed him questioningly. (Because with eyes drawn like dashes, he couldn't tell entirely.) "What—ah, oh, yeah, um," he stammered, lowering his mouth to his scarf, hiding his lips as he thought about his answer deeply. He simply hated the noise the citizens create during this time of the year. It wasn't like he was afraid of fireworks—maybe slightly—and it wasn't like he was afraid of very loud noises too—he just _hated _it as much as he hates Niche.

... And it wasn't like he didn't want the previous year to end, anyway. Because a lot had happened, and with a guy like Zazie, he kind of enjoyed it. The joys and pains, they were all worth it anyway.

And he finally decided: "I can't,"

Connor frowned. "Why not?"

He could explain. As long as Niche wasn't around. He would save his pride for now.

"Because," he rubbed his nose as he sniffed on his gloved finger. "I need to take care of my cats..." he lowly said, avoiding Connor's eyes—even though they don't look like eyes. Sometimes Zazie actually wonders how Connor could see through those dash-like eyes. Could he even _see _a thing? He must... he drives carriages anyway. Or maybe he just has a very sharp sense of hearing and smell so he can detect when—

"That's a stupid answer, Zazie..." Connor deadpanned, remaining silent after a while.

"Wait a minute..." Connor said, as if realizing something.

Zazie looked at him.

Connor looked at him, too.

"... Are you afraid of fire—?"

"Oh hell no!"

"Then why won't you come?"

"Because I have to take care of my cats!"

Zazie huffed as he folded his arms across his chest, closing his eyes as he did so. Connor was his friend, of course, but sometimes he was just so pushy and nosy that it irritates him somehow.

"... Suit yourself," Connor reluctantly said. "I have to go—gonna help Lag and the others prepare." He added, taking a few steps forward, toward the door. Zazie remained his back turned against him, slowly opening his right eye to peek over. Connor remained still in front of the door. "If you're gonna change your mind, feel free to come to Sylvette's house on the twenty-first bell."

"Got it..." he replied with a small nod, hands now in his pockets.

"You know, it's a new year. At least have a change of heart for a day, okay? Lag really wanted you to come, you know? Earlier, he told me that you didn't want to come, actually. He was really sad. He wanted you to enjoy the first day of the year and start anew, with no regrets. But I asked you again just to be sure, or if you changed your mind. Anyways, we'll be waiting for you." Connor added.

Zazie closed his eyes. "Uhuh~ See ya," he mused.

Once he felt Connor's presence gone, he released a heavy sigh. He guessed that Connor made him feel bad on purpose.

Sure, Zazie didn't want to hurt Lag's feelings because he considered him as a friend (and because he had a helluva dingo who always scared the crap out of him). But sometimes his friends could be really pushy. And he means _really _pushy. Up to the point of dragging him to the relaxation room.

He walked out of the Hive, and towards his house, thinking deeply about how pushy his friends were, scowling often. Well, friends were friends, and they were the only ones Zazie could depend on.

Thinking back on Lag, Zazie knew he said something completely straightforward and harsh. (Well at least he didn't push Lag off him this time...) But Lag should understand how he didn't want to go to the party. But it's the first party of the year and he's going to be absent. But who cares? It's just a party, for Empress' sake. A New Year party.

_It's only once a year! _Lag's voice echoed in his mind.

_At least have a change of heart for a day, okay? _Connor's voice resounded through his head.

Stupid Lag and Connor. They're making him fight himself.

No. He will never ever attend that stupid party. Not even in a million years. No way. He will never even take a single step on the street where Sylvette lives, and no one—not even his own little mind—will make him change his mind.

* * *

><p>It was official—Mind Lag, Mind Connor, and even Mind Zazie were complete pushovers.<p>

He didn't know how he ended up in front of Sylvette's door, his gloved hand in a fist against her wooden door, looking an idiot. But he just did. And he hated himself for it.

Zazie sighed. There's no point in turning back, anyway. He'd arrived, and all he had to do was knock on the door, pretend like he didn't decline any offer, and just enjoy the night. A simple knock on the door. Just a knock—

"Ah, shit," he cursed under his breath as he put his hand to his side. He couldn't really bring his hand to knock on the door after all the thinking he had done. It made him feel like he was the bad guy. And currently, he felt like a wuss. _Man up, will you... _he scolded himself, once again bringing his hand to the door. But what should he say? Maybe pleasantries will do.

_"Hey Lag, uh, nice... eye. Do you use an eye contact?"_

Crap, that's stupid shit.

_"Hey Lag... nice, um, night... isn't it?"_

Or maybe:

_"Oh Lag! Didn't see you there..."_

To hell with pleasantries, he'll just act as casual as he could.

So Zazie finally knocked smartly on the door, before he could even stop himself from doing so. He could hear Lag's voice yelling: "I'll get it!" And by the time Zazie heard that, he was actually bracing himself over what Lag would do. But he simply knew he would a) burst into tears and hug him and say things Lag would usually say or b) simply burst into tears leaving Zazie standing in front of him awkwardly, with people probably assuming how much of a jerk he was for making the Child of Light cry.

The door opened, revealing a shocked Lag staring at Zazie—rather making him uncomfortable—as if they were complete strangers. "Zazie... you came...!" he slowly said in surprise. Then suddenly, Lag did something Zazie had expected.

Option A, it is.

"You came!" Lag burst into right then and there as he tackled Zazie into a bear hug, causing him to lose footing for a moment. But because of his reflexes, he was able to balance his and Lag's weight. He felt his uniform being soaked with Lag's tears as he felt his chest slightly vibrate because of Lag speaking incoherently on it. He finally raised his head from Zazie's chest and stared at him with eyes brimming in tears, his lips forming a toothy frown as he tried to hold in his sobs. "I-I didn't know y-you would come...!" Lag stammered, wailing.

Zazie's eyes widened.

Shit. This guy's causing a scene.

People started to look at them and throw them looks that Zazie couldn't explain. "Sssshh! Shut up! Keep it down, Lag!" he hissed, trying to make his voice loud enough for Lag to hear, but low enough so that other people couldn't hear. "People are looking!"

Lag sniffed as he continued to cling onto Zazie for dear life. The tears never seemed to stop flowing and Zazie had never felt so embarrassed in his entire fourteen years of living. "Zazie..." he shakily said, sniffing. "I-I knew you'll... you'll come and—and c-celebrate with us... I knew you'd never... do such a thing...!" Lag added, which caused Zazie to slightly blush. "I knew you're selfless enough to come even though you didn't want to!" He cried, wailing afterwards as another round of tears flowed down his cheeks.

Zazie felt his cheeks getting hotter and hotter as he eyed down at Lag, who had his eye closed because he was too busy wailing and getting people's attention. (He must act quickly before the Yaoi bitches see this...) He had to put an end to this, even though he was blushing madly. He planted his hands on Lag's shoulder and gently pushed him away. "O-okay, okay, I get it now! S-sorry for treating you harshly before..." he removed a hand from Lag's shoulder. Zazie sheepishly scratched his cheek. "But please keep it down... you're catching everyone's attention..." he pointed out, glancing at the people who walked by, constantly staring at them.

Lag nodded and sniffed. "O-okay..."

"Good," Zazie said, patting Lag's head with a small smile. "So let's head in... the stares are freaking annoying."

With one more sniff, Lag finally managed to grin at him, cheeks red because of the crying. "O-okay!" he exclaimed, grabbing Zazie's wrist and dragging him in. Lag looked back at him with a smile, and Zazie felt curious as to why. "Thanks for coming, Zazie." Lag said softly.

Zazie blinked. "Ah—oh, sure..."

Upon arriving at the kitchen, Zazie was greeted by pats on the back, waves, and smiles. (Connor's pat felt insulting.) Everybody in the Hive was there—even Jiggy. They were almost finished in preparing for the New Year, and all that was left was to celebrate and watch fireworks. Before that, they all had their dinner, talking happily and gobbling down on their food. (Mostly Connor did the gobbling.) Afterward, they waited for the twenty-fourth bell as they chatted and laughed for hours on end. Once the bell rang, they all outside just in time to see the fireworks exploding in the air.

They all watched the scene with amazed eyes and 'oooh's and 'aaah's—mostly Lag and Sylvette did that sound—as fireworks of different colors burst into the air, along with people yelling in joy and streamers being popped. Maybe that was why the day of the New Year was so noisy. Because people are happy to start another year—filled with happiness, sadness, and the like.

Zazie smiled.

Maybe it wasn't bad to have a change of heart for at least a day.

_Thanks Mind Lag, Mind Connor, and Mind Me. __You finally did a right thing for a change._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yes, I am fully aware that I am 2 hours late. (In my time here, anyway) Anyway, Happy New Year once again, folks! This is gonna be counted as my first one-shot of the year. And I'm proud.

So yeah I hope you liked the parody-ish and humor-ish genre of this story. I'm just an amateur at this, really. Plus, I inserted a LagxZazie part here just because. Huehue. I found it cute, actually. Oh and, if you found some parts here offensive, I'm sorry. It's meant to be a joke. But just in case you were offended.

By the way, did you notice something familiar in this one-shot?

PM me if you have any comments, suggestions, or critiques! I won't bite!

R&R!


End file.
